Starship 2: The New Rangers
by MagentaCarther
Summary: Our story follows 16 year old's Eileen, daughter of Tootsie and Mega-Girl, and Link, Son of Bug and February, and their quest to become Starship Rangers like their parents. They meet some new Ranger Wanna-Be's, along with being greeted by some old, familiar faces. Together, the New Rangers must work together to fight one of their biggest challenges yet and "Get the Job Done!"
1. Chapter 1: Half-and-Half

Eileen

"Well tarnation y'all, this calls for a celebration of sorts. What do you say we turn this here funeral in to a weddin'," Tootsie said, pulling a Ring Pop out of his vest pocket and getting on one knee.

Everyone gasped as Mega-Girl sheepishly grabbed the ring pop.

"Oh Tootsie… _My pleasure circuits are at D-maximum capacity_," Mega-Girl said switching in to her robot voice that Tootsie found so adorable.

"Why we're just getting started, come on everybody!"

Tootsie grabbed Mega-Girl's hand and brought her over by Commander Up, who acted as the priest.

"Gather 'round everybody," said Up as the Starship Rangers corralled to watch, "Do you, Ultra-Beam Mega-Girl, take this human, Tootsie Mega-Girl, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Mega-Girl nodded her head proudly, "_Confirmative_!"

"And do you Tootsie Mega-Girl," Up continued, "Take this machine to be you awful cybernetic harbinger of doom?"

"Hell yeah," said Tootsie nearly shouting with excitement.

"Then by the power vested in me, by the state and county of Mobile, Alabama, I now pronounce you Man vs. Machine… FIGHT!"

Everybody cheered as Tootsie warmly embraced Mega-Girl, cupped her face in his hands and kissed his new wife.

9 months after their magnificent wedding, Mega-Girl gave birth on her designated Starship to a baby girl.

"She sure is pretty lookin', Mega-Girl!" said Tootsie looking down at his new baby daughter Mega-Girl was holding.

"Wow, she looks exactly like her mommy… Bee Boo Boop," said February holding onto the baby's tiny hand.

"Congratulations, Mega-Girl," said Bug leaning over the pod bed to give Mega-Girl a hug, "So what are you going to name this little critter?"

Mega-Girl smiled at Tootsie who smiled his sheepish smile back.

"We decided to name her… Eileen! _We felt that it would be an appropriate name since she is half robot and half human…_" Mega-Girl said proudly looking at Eileen.

"Bug, February," Mega-Girl said looking at her fellow Rangers, "Tootsie and I would like you to be Eileen's Godparents!"

"Oh Dead God, we would love to," cried Bug as he caressed his new god daughter's face in his claw.

"Wait, wait, wait a second… what do you mean she's half robot half human? She looks EXACTLY like you, Mega-Girl," said February in a confused tone.

Mega-Girl smiled again. She rubbed Eileen's back until she began to wake up, flashing her father's big, bright, blue eyes to everybody.


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Blessing

Link

Months after Eileen was born, February, Bug, and Taz were sent on a mission by the G.L.E.E to find the Cryotube that had gone missing from Pincers nest. Bug went ahead to search around Pincers nest, since he was the only one of them that had ever been there, and told February to stay with Taz and search near the abandoned Starship.

While looking around the main computer system, February felt a sudden, hard kick in her stomach.

"Ahhhh, what was that?" said February holding onto her stomach, "Taz, come over here quick! Something's kicking me!"

Taz, zapper in hand leapt over the computers to where February was couching and holding her stomach in pain.

"Qué pasó, February?" said Taz knelling down and feeling February's pulsing stomach.

After a moment Taz came to a conclusion.

"February… You're pregnant!"

It took a moment to sink into February's head.

"But Taz, that's not possible! I've never had sex with Bug, except that one time when he was… Human!"

It hit February like a ton of bricks.

"Hijo de puta," Taz said as she got out her message transmitter, "I'm calling Bug and having him meet us down here!"

Taz dialed Bugs transmitter number.

"This Ranger Bug."

"Bug, you need to get down here NOW!" Taz spoke into the transmitter.

"Taz, what's wrong? Where's February?"

"February the problem! No time to explain!"

February's screams of pain could be heard over the transmitter,

"February? Don't worry sweetie, I'll be there soon!"

"Rápido!" Taz shouted and end the transmission call.

"I want Bug to be here," cried February now propped up against the wall.

"He'll be here as soon as he can, February! But for now, you need to control your breathing! If you hyperventilate, it could injure the baby! Like this… hee hee hoo, hee hee hoo," Taz said demonstrating how the proper technique was to breathing in labor, "You keep breathing like that and I'm gonna find some water and blankets for you!"

Taz got up and quickly went to look throughout the crashed Starship for supplies.

As February sat there breathing, Bug burst through the airlock doors of the Starship

"BUG," February cried with glee to see him.

"February!"

Bug rushed over to her and held her hand as she winced in pain.

"Bug, I'm pregnant!"

"What," Bug said in surprise, "How, and why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know until just now! But I think I know how… Remember when you were in your human form? That night I wanted to 'Give you a tour of our Starship', I think it happened then."

"You mean in the docking room where we…"

February nodded her head.

Taz came back from her search with towels, wash cloths, some kind of gown draping around her arms and a bucket filled with water.

"Bug, you made it, good," Taz said handing him a cold, wet wash cloth, "Put this on her head, it will bring down her fever!"

Bug patted February's warm forehead with the washcloth as Taz went to work creating a suitable birthing place for February out of towels.

"Alright Bug, look away!"

Bug did as he was told as Taz undressed February and fitted her into the hospital gown. As she finished dressing February, Taz unveiled a needle that had some kind of dark purple medicine in it from her pocket.

"What is that?" February asked in fear.

"It's an Epidural; it will help with the pain. I found it in the Medicine Ward," said Taz as she turned February around and stuck the injection strait into the small of her back.

February screamed and fell on the floor, unable to hold up or feel her back.

Bug turned to see February lying on her back on the floor and helped her into the proper birthing position.

"AHHH the baby's coming… I can feel it! I'm scared Bug," said February gripping Bug's claw.

"It's gonna be alright, February. It will all be over soon, and we'll have a beautiful, little baby," said bug kissing February's head.

"AHHHHH!"

"Alright February, I need you to push on three…" said Taz looking at February past the privacy tarp placed over her legs.

"I-I don't think I can…" February cried.

"You have to! 1… 2…3!"

"AHHHHHHHH! Dead God," February screamed as she pushed.

"Good, do it again! 1…2…3,"

"AHHHHHHHHH! Bug, it hurts so much," February whimpered to Bug.

"You're doing great, February! One more push," Bug said squeezing her hand.

"1…2…3," Taz shouted over February screams.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

February's baby came out easily. Taz unsheathed her knife from her belt and cut the baby's umbilical cord and closed it off with a clothes pin.

"Congratulations February, it's a boy," said Taz as she clean him off and wrapped him up in a towel for her to hold.

"Oh," said February said gently taking her new baby son from Taz, "He's beautiful! He looks just like you Bug, you know before you exploded in space," said February admiring her baby.

Bug smiled and took the baby's hand. He did look a lot like him, born with a full head of dark, almost black, hair, and pale skin. The only difference was he had his mother's soft blue eyes.

"What should we name him?" asked February as she passed the baby carefully to Bug, "What if we called him Buggy, after you?"

Bug looked deep into the baby's blue eyes.

"I think we should name him… Link! He will be the link between my race and yours," said Bug passing Link back to February.

"Oh, it's perfect… Link!"


	3. Chapter 3: Roleplaying

Eileen

16 years had passed since Bug and February were named Eileen's God Parents, and just as February had said, Eileen grew into a young beauty, just like her mother. Eileen had beautiful, curled platinum locks that hung past her shoulders, a pale complexion, and her favorite feature of herself, her father's blue eyes. Even though she was born a robot by a robot, she still had some of her father in her, and not just his eyes.

"Come on Lieutenant Link, your bein' to slow! We've got to get a move on if we want the G.L.E.E to evaluate our mission's status report!" said Eileen pacing the floor as Link stood guard of the main frame computer system.

"Commander Eileen, I'm sorry, we've reached total warp time but our engines are failing! If we don't stop now we're going to be sucked into the Croma Black Hole," said Link wiring the old main frame computer system, "We've lost all transmissions to the other Starship Fleets!"

"Damn, we will need to improvise! Is there any possible way to send a transmission call through the Main Frame Computer?"

"I'm not sure, but we'd better pray to Dead God that it will work," said Link as he typed in the Starship's Transmission.

"WARNING! WARING! UNABLE TO SEND TRANSMISSION CALL! THIS STARSHIP'S COMPUTER SYSTEM HAD BEEN SHUT DOWN BY AN UNIDENTIFIED SOURCE! GIVE UP HOPE ON BEING FOUND! YOUR DESTRUCTION IS INEVITABLE," the Robot voice blared over the speakers.

"Well, It has been and honor to be your Lieutenant, Commander Eileen," Link said bringing his hand up to his brow in a salute.

"Eileen! Eileen, it is time to come home now," Mega-Girls voice echoed through the abandoned Starship, interrupting their role playing.

"Oh, mom," Eileen whined, breaking character, "Be there in a sec, mother!"

Eileen gathered up her things in her satchel, hugged Link goodbye, and headed out of the crashed Starship.

Mega-Girl was seated in the driver seat of the hovercar waiting patiently for her daughter.

"Hey mom. Sorry, I lost track of the time! Can I drive?" Eileen asked her mother.

"Very well," said Mega Girl scooting to the passenger seat, "Just watch where you're going this time!"

Eileen filled the driver's seat and started the engine.

"Please Eileen, let's go sl-"

Eileen slammed on the gas and they were off like a rocket. Eileen waved goodbye as she and Mega-Girl left the Bug World atmosphere and headed for their Starship. She sped through asteroid and raced with comets as her mother gripped for dear life. Their short trip was over and they soon began to descend to their Starships Docking Room where Tootsie was waiting for them.

"There's my 'lil pumpkin," exclaimed Tootsie as he helped Eileen out of the hovercar and hugged her, "Howdy Mega-Girl, I missed you so much!"

He embraced his wife a bone crunching hug, and kissed her.

"Tootsie, I have only been gone approximately 56 minutes and 21seconds, how could you have missed me?"

"Oh Mega-Girl, every minute I'm not with you feels like a lifetime. Every time you pick up Eileen from Bug World I stay right here in this very Docking Room and wait for you to get back. When you're asleep, I stay up and listen to you breathin'. You're the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me and I'm the luckiest man on the face of Farm Planet to have you and Eileen," he said bringing in his family for another big hug.

"I love you, Tootsie Mega-Girl," said Mega-Girl holding her husband.

"Me too, Daddy," said Eileen kissing her dad's cheek.


	4. Chapter 4: Left Alone Again

Link

Link had been left alone in the abandoned Starship by Eileen, but it was okay, he liked having time to himself. Link was the kind of secluded individual that would not be caught dead with a large crowd of people. He enjoyed reading and writing fantasy and about worlds beyond Bug World. He also secretly loved to sing; he got it from his father. Link looked much like his father Bug when he was a human, with Dark wavy hair that collected in perfect locks, his pale complexion, and crooked smile, the only difference was he didn't have his father's dark brown eyes, but he had his mother's soft blue eyes.

"Link sweetie, we need to go home," February called from outside of the Starship.

"Alright Mom, coming!"

Link ran out of the abandoned Starship to see his mother waiting for him. She gave him a hug and they started walking back to their home.

"So did you have a good time with Eileen today?" February asked as she walked with her son.

Link blushed at the sound of Eileen's name, "Yep!"

"Well that's good, you can tell your dad all about it when we get home," February exclaimed.

They walked together for 10 minutes until they came about to a cozy little nest on the outskirts of the main Hive. As they entered the house, Bug embraced hem both hugging Link and kissing February. They all sat down at their table and began talking about Link's visit.

"So Link," Bug started, "How was your date with Eileen?"

Link flushed red, "DAD! It wasn't a date… me and Eileen just hung out together. We did some roleplaying to get ready for Starship Training tomorrow. I was the Lieutenant, and she was the Commander."

"Why was she the Commander…?" February asked curiously.

"Because she's older than me, but not by much; just 3 months. But it's not really fair because I should be the Commander since I'm a guy," Link mumbled.

"Well you know Link, gender doesn't really matter…," Bug explained, "It's like I told and old friend once; the one of the most viscous creatures on Bug World is a giant mother spider protecting her young. And hey, did you know female scorpions are bigger, more aggressive, and live longer than males? And we can't forget the most infamous and feared female creature to walk on the face of this planet… Your Aunt Taz!"

Link laughed at the thought of Taz being the most feared female in Bug World, though it was probably true. Even though she wasn't his blood Aunt, Taz still helped deliver him, care for him, and teach him all about being a Starship Ranger.

"Yeah your probably right dad, as usual," Link said getting up from the table.

He kissed his mother on the cheek and hugged his dad as he said goodnight, and headed to his room. He changed out of his Ranger outfit and put on some flannel pajamas pants and laid on his bed. He rolled on to his back to look up at his celling, thinking about so many things; Eileen, Ranger Training, seeing Taz again, and all of the new recruits. Slowly, Link drifted off to sleep, dreaming about the first day of Starship Ranger Training.


	5. Chapter 5: The New Rangers

Eileen

Eileen woke from her cryo-sleep early the next morning to get ready to go to the first day of Ranger Training. She brushed her synthetic sensors and pearly whites until they shined like the moon, applied a little make-up, and shined her body to make it look new. She ate her usual breakfast of nuts and bolts and washed it down with some lubricating oil. She went into Tootsie and Mega-Girls room to kiss them goodbye.

"I gotta get goin' mom! I'm so excited, I think I'm gonna blow," Eileen said running out of their room.

"Have fun, Sugar Pie," said Tootsie half asleep.

"Oh, I will!"

Eileen sprinted out of their living quarters and headed for the Starship Trainer Room on the opposite side of the Starship. When Eileen finally arrived at the Training Room, she was greeted by an unwelcoming face. A girl was already there stretching, and she did not look happy to see her. The girl was tall, pale, and had a pretty face and a well built, curvy body. She looked to be 18 or 19. Eileen went over and began stretching next to the girl, hoping to at least learn her name.

"Hi, I'm Eileen," she remarked, "What's your name?"

The girl did not stop or even acknowledge Eileen. They stretched quietly.

"My name's Valentine," the girl finally said breaking the silence.

Eileen smiled, "Nice to meet you, Valentine! That's such a pretty name!"

"Call me Vallie, everybody does. I think Valentine is to girly of a name," Valentine said still avoiding eye contact.

The sound of footsteps and laughter could be heard in the hallway as a group of boys paraded into the Training Room, a young girl trailing behind them.

"Hey Vallie," said one of the older boys, going over to Valentine and wrapping his arm around her neck, "How have you been?"

"Same old same old, Sebastian," said Valentine pushing the boy off her and continuing to stretch, "We've got some new meat, boys!"

Eileen blushed as the oldest of the boys walked up to her to introduce himself, "Hey there, my name's Sebastian! What's yours?"

He had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. He was very muscular and tall and had a perfect, white smile and a velvety voice. He was about 19.

"My name is Eileen. My parents are Starship Rangers here on this Starship," Eileen said smiling.

"Wait a minute… your parents wouldn't happen to be Tootsie and Mega-Girl, would they?" Sebastian asked excitedly.

"Yeah, they're my parents," Eileen said.

"Well Miss Eileen, I think it's about time you meet the family. You've already meet Vallie, I'm sure that must have been fun," Sebastian said smirking toward Valentine, "Eileen, meet Percy!"

A handsome, dark haired boy with chestnut eyes stepped forward and shook Eileen's hand.

"Hi, my name's Percy! Welcome to Ranger Training," he said smiling to her.

"Hi, I'm Eileen. I can't wait to get started!"

"Eileen, I want you to meet my little sis', Celeste!"

He picked up the little girl hiding behind him and hoisted her onto his shoulders. She had a cute face with blonde curls and blue eyes like her brother. She looked about 10 to Eileen.

"Hi Celeste, do you wanna be a Starship Ranger too?" Eileen asked looking up at her.

Sebastian laughed as she buried her face shyly in his shoulder, "Naw, she isn't really into fighting and what not. See, we ain't got anywhere to go. See, one day when I turned 17, my parents told me that I was old enough to take care of myself and my sister. So they gave us a suitcase, dropped us off at the drop-pods, and we haven't seen or heard from them since."

Eileen felt her heart sink a little, "Oh my dead god, I'm so sorry!"

Sebastian laughed half-heartedly, "It's okay, we don't need them! We're perfectly happy here."

Eileen smiled. She was starting to like Sebastian already. He had been abandoned by his own family, yet still was able to take care of himself and his sister and stay optimistic. Eileen's thought were interrupted by the sound of a blaring robot voice.

STARSHIP RANGERS, FALL INTO POSITION! COMMANDER TAZ NOW BOARDING THE SHIP!

All of the trainees lined up in a single file; Vallie, Sebastian, Percy, Eileen, and Celeste. The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the chamber, making them all uneasy. The training room doors opened and in walked Commander Taz. She had not changed much in the last 16 years. She still had her dark hair, small body, and big attitude. She was in charge of training the Starship Rangers into fighting material and getting them ready for the ever raging Bug Wars on Bug World.

"Alright idiotas… I am your Commanding Officer Taz. I am here to make sure that you are as tough and badass as you can possibly be. You're all here because you all have one common goal; to be Starship Rangers. Well let me tell you something, It's not gonna be easy. You will fight through sandstorms and blizzards, through fire and rain, and through hell and back. When you go out there and die for something, you'll bring back that glory with you. Now you must remember to…"

Taz was interrupted by the doors of the training room being suddenly flung open.

"So sorry I'm late, Taz," said the voice in the doorway. Eileen didn't look back to see who it was because she was afraid of Taz ripping her face off.

"¿qué la cogida? I'm in the middle of scare-spiring them. You never interrupt me again when I'm giving a lecture. Do you understand me?" Taz said, fire building up in her eyes.

"Yes Ma'am," the voice said.

Eileen couldn't help herself anymore. She looked behind her and to her utter delight saw Link standing in the doorway.


	6. Chapter 6: Ranger Outfits

Link

Everybody stared at Link as he awkwardly walked into the room and sat down by Eileen.

"Everybody, this is my sobrino, Link. He will be training with all of you. Some of you may have heard of his father Bug, who is probably the toughest son of a bitch I've ever met, which is exactly what you all will have to become," Taz remarked with fierce determination.

Eileen bent over and whispered into Link's ear, "Where were you?"

"Sorry," he whispered back, "I got a little… sidetracked!"

"Now the first thing you idiotas need to do is choose your Ranger outfit. We have an entire selection of clothing for all different sizes. Chose an outfit that fits you and make sure you like it, 'cause it will be your permanent choice. Since we no longer dabble in the robot wars of earth, we decided to go from the average camo to much darker colors to fit the Bug World's terrain," Taz said opening up a revolving wardrobe in the corner of the training room.

Celeste squealed excitedly and Valentine scoffed. Everybody walked over to the huge wardrobe and made a single file line in front of it.

"Now, all you need to do is select your gender and size," Taz said pointing to a tablet attached to the wall next to the wardrobe, "Once you have selected you outfit, come and get your black G.L.E.E armbands from me. These armbands show that you are a part of the Starship Ranger Corp and you will wear these on your right arm every day. Everyone understand?" Taz said raising an eyebrow.

Everyone nodded and turned towards the tablet. Valentine was first. She searched through the tablet and selected her gender and size. The wardrobe spun until it stopped on her selected choices. She pulled out a dark blue blouse, and a black wrap around skirt with light blue leggings, and got out of line to receive her black armband, giving Taz a competitive glare.

Celeste was next, and with her brother's help, she selected her outfit choice; a light blue tank top, black pants, and a navy blue drape vest.

Sebastian made his selections after helping his sister and decided to go with white pants, a black shirt, and a silver belt.

Percy silently chose his outfit; a simple black pants and navy blue shirt.

Eileen was up and after selecting her choices, she decided to stay true to her robot side and pick a short, sleeveless, silver kimono lined with white, and a black waist sash.

Link approached the tablet as Eileen got out of line to get her armband. He chose his features and the wardrobe spun to his designated choices. Link pulled out a black, V-neck shirt with the G.L.E.E. signia in silver on the sleeve, and dark blue pants. He walked over to Taz to get his armband, but Taz stopped him before he could grab one.

"Link, you're not going to wear one of these black armbands," Taz said looking Link in the eyes, "You're going to wear mine!"

Taz took off her red armband and handed it to Link proudly.

"Thanks Taz," said Link happily as he hugged his aunt.


	7. Chapter 7: Adding Flames to the Fire

Eileen

They trained for hours on end, running through obstacle courses, doing physical work outs, and hand to hand combat with one another. Finally, the robot voice announced overhead.

ALL RANGERS TO THE MAIN CAFETERIA FOR YOUR THIRTY MINUTE LUNCH BREAK!

Eileen sighed with relief, knowing she had a thirty minute break from her exhausting routines. She wiped the sweat from her face, grabbed her bag, and headed to the cafeteria with the others. As they all sat together eating their lunch, they talked about the training.

"Man, if we keep this up, we'll be whipped into shape in no time," said Sebastian, flexing his biceps.

"Like you need it, Sebastian," Valentine said cuddling into his arms.

"So you two are a thing, huh?" asked Link as he looked at Sebastian and Valentine.

"Yeah, and?" asked Valentine defensively.

"Nothing, I think you guys go good together," said Link throwing up his arms defensively.

"Don't worry about her… She gets this way when she's upset with Taz," Sebastian said rubbing Valentine's back.

Eileen perked up when she heard Taz's name.

"Yeah, what's going on with you two…? You looked pretty mad at her," Eileen questioned, leaning closer to Valentine.

Valentine's eyes narrowed, as she leaned forward and looked Eileen strait in the eye.

"It's none of your business!"

LUNCH IS OVER! ALL STARSHIP RANGERS, BACK TO YOUR TRAINING ROOMS!

Valentine stood up and walked back to the training room alone. The others slowly followed her, leaving Sebastian and Eileen alone.

"Why does she hate me?" Eileen asked desperately.

Sebastian shrugged unknowingly, and walked back to the training room.


	8. Chapter 8: Ryder

Link

Link walked back to the training room with Percy, Sebastian and Celeste; a fuming Valentine and frustrated Eileen storming behind them. When they all reached the training room, an unfamiliar surfaced. He was tall, dark haired, and holding onto Taz.

"Idiotas, this is my novio, Ryder."

Everyone was silent, taken aback by the fact that Taz, the most feared female on all of Bug World, had a boyfriend.

"He is here to help me train all of you," Taz said breaking the silence, "He has some experience with fighting and hand to hand combat, and is a widely known and respected. I want all of you to give him your full and undivided attention!"

Ryder let go of Taz and stepped forward.

"Thanks Taz for that introduction," he said with a cocky smile, "Hi guys! My name is Ryder, and as Taz said, I am here to teach you in hand to hand combat. Now, this can be very dangerous, but useful stuff, so you have to pay attention. Taz and I will give you a demonstration of a good use of hand to hand combat."

He grabbed Taz gently by the shoulders and put her in position.

"Now imagine that a bug comes up from behind you and grabs you… What do you do?"

Ryder acted as the bug and grabbed Taz's waist and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders from behind. In response, Taz grabbed Ryder's wrists and spun herself out of his grasp until she was facing him. Ryder attempted to punch Taz's face, but smiling competitively, she nimbly dodged his hand and ended up pinning it behind his back. Ryder swung under his bent arm, again facing Taz and pulling her waist closer to him, slyly smiling.

This wasn't average hand to hand combat; it was becoming a tango between Ryder and Taz. It was almost like they didn't even remember that the Rangers were there anymore. Soon the fire in the fight tango wilted and they stopped.

"Alright, do you all understand?" Taz asked panting.

Everyone nodded. Link smiled at Eileen; he wanted to dance with her more than anything, but he wasn't confident and cocky like Ryder was.

"Alright guys, I think we're going to pair up and start basic blocking and opponent maneuvering. So everybody find a partner and get started," said Ryder.

Sebastian bowed courteously to Valentine who smiled and they began circling each other, getting ready to strike. Percy grabbed Celeste's hands playfully and she giggled. To Link's despise, Ryder walked straight to Eileen and reached out a hand for her to join him. Having no partners open, Link walked over to Taz who was standing in the corner eyeing Eileen blocking Ryder's punches.

"Hey Taz, can I talk to you for a moment?" Link asked gesturing to the door.

They both silently walked out of the room while everyone continued with the lesson.

"What's wrong, Link?" asked Taz walking into the next room with him.

"What happened to Up, Taz?" asked Link furiously.

Taz looked shocked by Link's question.

"Link, it's been 6 years… I had to move on," said sounding hurt.

"You said that you would always love Up! Now that he's dead, has that statement suddenly changed for you?"

Link could not control himself.

Taz looked up with tear filled eyes, which took Link by surprise; he had never seen Taz cry before.

"You don't even know what happened that day…" Taz began.

"Then tell me," Link insisted.


	9. Chapter 9: The Final Moment

Memories of her final hours with Up flooded Taz's memory.

It had been the heated, final battle between the robots and the few remaining Starship Rangers on Earth. Buildings were ablaze, motionless bodies were everywhere, and children were running around screaming, looking for their mothers. Robots rampaged through the streets, wrecking homes and firing lasers. Taz ran through the rumble, dodging explosions and falling bricks and glass, looking for Up. When she finally found him, he was fighting off three autobots. Taz ran to help, but as she got closer to him, a truck was thrown by one of the angry robots, and hurled strait towards Taz. Up pushed Taz out of the way of the flying truck as it landed right on top of Up, crushing him.

"UP," Taz screamed as she ran to get him out from under the truck.

She pulled apart the broken car to reach the barley alive Up. She cradled Up in her lap, hiding behind the broken truck from the robots. Taz checked for damage done to Up's body. He had broken almost every rib, shattered all the bones his right arm, had huge gashes on his face and neck, and had broken both his knee caps.

"Oh my Dead God, Up! I'm so sorry, please forgive me… please?" Taz cried as she tried to put pressure on his head gashes with her bandana.

Up grabbed her blood soaked hand and brought it to his face, caressing it.

"Taz, I'm not going to make it," Up coughed through the smoke.

"No, no, no Up! You've got to get back up, remember? Please Up, you can't leave me! I need you!"

Tears were steaming down Taz's bloody face. She hugged Up tightly, not letting go of him.

"Taz, you've got to let go…," Up said, his voice growing weaker by the syllable.

"No, I'll never let go, Up! I'll never let go! I-I can't!"

Taz had become hysterical, holding onto her broken companion.

"Taz, have to…," Up whimpered.

With the last ounce of energy he had in him, he pulled in Taz's tear soaked face for a first and last kiss. She held him tightly against her, not wanting the kiss to end. It was fiery and passionate, and long overdue. Suddenly all the warmth from the kiss withered. Up's lips parted from Taz's and his body fell limp and as cold as a ragdoll. His eyes slowly fluttered shut; the Great Commander Up had died. Taz kissed his forehead softly and held her arms until all the warmth left his body.

"I carried him 5 miles to the nearest hospital where they pronounced him dead and sent his body to a morgue," said Taz, hiding the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh Dead God…"

Link didn't say anything… He couldn't.

He went over to Taz and held her in his arms as she wept. This had been the most vulnerable we had ever seen her. Taz wasn't dating Ryder because she loved him; she was dating him to get over Up!

"I will never let anything hurt you again," Link promised as he kissed his aunts forehead.


	10. Chapter 10: The Red Tinted Dagger

Eileen

Eileen ducked Ryder's round house kick as Link and Taz walked back in the training room together. Ryder called for a much deserved break and everybody stopped throwing punches and kicking each other. They all sat down on the ground as Taz stood before them, ready to give another pep-talk.

"Alright, you all have done a good job so far," Taz complimented the Rangers half-heartedly.

Eileen could tell by the shakiness of Taz's voice that she had been crying.

"I think it's about time we…"

Taz didn't get to finish her sentence. She was interrupted by the robot voice overhead.

MISSION WARNING! MISSION WARNING! ALL RANGERS ASSEMBLE TO THE DOCKING ROOM FOR MISSION DROP OFF!

"Dammit," Taz cursed throwing open a weapon closet next to the wardrobe and pulling out numerous large weapons.

"Each of you take one of these," Taz commanded, thrusting a large gun into each of their arms.

"Um, what the hell are these?" Valentine asked angrily.

"They're your zappers! These will be your main weapon that you use as a starship ranger."

"W-we have no idea how to work these," Link commented, nervously eyeing his new gun.

"Just like February…" Taz mumbled under her breath, "There is no time to explain how they work! Just follow me and Ryder to the docking room!"

The group of Rangers, zappers in hand and bags slung around their shoulders, ran down through the hallways of the Starship until they reached the Docking room where a drop pod was waiting for them. They all crowded inside of the drop pod as Taz entered in her authorized code, and they ascended from the Starship.

"So wait… Are we actually going on a mission?" Link asked curiously.

"Our first one…," Sebastian replied distantly, looking through the small pod window.

"There must be something the G.L.E.E picked up or found… This wasn't a planned mission," Taz said analyzing the most recent report log.

20 minutes later, the drop pod landed on familiar terrain to Eileen and Link… Bug World.

"Alright Idiotas, get your zappers ready; we don't know what we're walking into…," Taz said as she carefully set her zapper to stun mode.

The door to the drop pod opened slowly as Taz and Ryder stealthily slipped out, leaving the Rangers inside.

"Yeah, screw this," Valentine said throwing aside her zapper.

Valentine opened her bag and pulled out two metallic silver arm cuffs and placed them on both of her arms.

"Um, what the hell are those?" Eileen asked nervously.

"They're Spring-Loaded Holsters," Valentine said, adding small, arrow-like darts into the barrel of the holsters, "They can shoot my arrow darts whenever I flick my arm the right way.

"Isn't that, like, really dangerous?" Link asked avoiding getting close to Valentine's arms.

"Of course not! I've been using these for the past 10 years, and I always have little surprises up my sleeves," Valentine said, giving a sly smile, "Besides, I've never missed my mark!"

"She never has," Sebastian imputed, "Vallie, if you're gonna use your weapons, than I'm gonna use mine!"

Sebastian opened up his bag to reveal a beautiful black and white recurve bow and a quiver full of arrows. He slung the quiver over his back and pulled out the bow, eyeing the craftsmanship.

"Isn't Diviso beautiful?" Sebastian asked Eileen, tightening the bow string.

"Diviso?" Eileen responded.

"It's Italian. It was handmade for me. I've used it so many times in battle, it's almost like it's a part of my body."

"Oh, that's nice! What does it mean in Italian?"

Sebastian never got to answer. Taz and Ryder yelled for the Rangers to come out and that it was all clear.

The rangers filed out of the drop pod with their bags and weapons.

"So, I can see that you have taken it upon yourselves to bring your own weapons," Taz said eyeing Valentine and Sebastian, "In all of your bags you will find everything you need; a transmitter device so you can all stay in touch with me and each other, some food, emergency kit, and extra weaponry. Use all of it well. We're gonna split up into two teams and look around. Ryder, Link, Percy, Sebastian, you're all coming with me. Eileen, Celeste, you go with Valentine."

"Of course," Valentine huffed under her breath.

"Alright, split up and meet back here if you find anything!"

Taz began leading her group of to the East, leaving Valentine with Eileen and Celeste.

"Okay girls, open your bags and see what weapons you have," Valentine said helping Celeste open her bag, "Most of the time, the weapons they pack are better and easier to use than the zappers."

Eileen opened her bag to find a transmitter with the number 21 on it, a couple cans of chicken noodle soup, and emergency kit, and her weapon; a blood red dagger with a golden hilt and a dark leather sheath.

Eileen was transfigured by the dagger as she removed it from its sheath. The blade looked to be made of metal blood; deep crimson and shining. Valentine gasped and grabbed Celeste, shielding her from the dagger.

"Eileen, put that thing away," Valentine screeched at Eileen, a terrified look on her face.

"What, why?" Eileen screamed as she quickly sheathed the dagger.

Celeste was trembling silently against Valentine.

"What's the matter?" Eileen asked gripping her weapon tightly.

"That's a tinted poison dagger! If you so much as scratch yourself with that knife, you could die! The poison is what gives the dagger the red tint, and it will put you through slow, agonizing pain for five minutes; if you don't die before then, it will finish you off. It's almost like the poison of a black widow, only ten times worse," Valentine explained nervously.

. Celeste had stopped trembling and turned to face Eileen.

"Why would they put this in my bag if it's so dangerous?" Eileen asked carefully buckling the sheath around her waist.

"That is a great question," Valentine said looking distantly off to the East.


	11. Chapter 11: Anita

**Hey Guys, sorry about not posting a new chapter in a while, but I've been so busy with school… Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

Link

For hours Taz and Ryder led the group through the rocky and mountainous terrain but found nothing. Eventually the sun began to go down, and the Rangers settled for the night in a rocky . Taz laid out blankets for the boys to sleep on, while Sebastian, Link, and Percy unpacked.

"I guess I'll get a fire going," Ryder said, trying to find a way to be helpful.

He found some scattered wood and tree branches and made a neat, little fire pit. He grabbed a small stone and struck it against his flint necklace producing sparks that quickly became a small flame.

Sebastian, Percy, and Link unpacked their Ranger bags.

Percy pulled a tin can out of his bag.

"Chicken Noodle… great," he said humorlessly.

"Hey, be glad you have food… unless you would prefer some caterpillar larva instead," Sebastian said examining his bag.

All the Rangers gathered around the fire, soups in hand.

"I can't believe we've walked all day and have found nothing," Percy complained as he stirred the soup miserably.

"I miss Celeste. I hope Vallie is taking care of her," Sebastian muttered taking a sip of his soup.

"I hope they've had better luck than us," Link said looking over his shoulder to the west.

"Come on guys, don't feel too bad. It's only the first day of the mission. We'll find something… we have to," Ryder said lightheartedly.

They sat and ate their dinner in silence. Taz reached in her bag and took out a small loaf of bread. Breaking it into small parts, she divided it among the Rangers, leaving a piece for herself. Link didn't have much of an appetite, so he put the ration of bread in his pocket for later.

Suddenly, there was a skittering sound from behind the rocks. Taz jumped up and grabbed her zapper, silently signaling for the boys to follow her. Sebastian grabbed Diviso, and the boys followed behind him. The sound continued to scurry among the rocks as Taz and the Rangers quickly advanced on it. Taz removed the rocks that the noise was hiding under to reveal a tiny, red ant, cowering from Taz.

"It's a damn bug," said Taz, holding the terrified ant at gunpoint.

"Wait Taz, don't shoot it, it's just a baby bug. It wasn't hurting anything," Link said grabbing his aunt's shoulder.

"It was trying to steal our food," Taz said glaring at the trembling bug.

"Then it was probably hungry," said Link taking the bit of bread from earlier out of his pocket and handing it cautiously to the ant, who quickly grabbed it from his hand and began gnawing away.

"See, the poor thing's starving," Link said knelling down to the eating bug.

"Link, be careful," Sebastian warned, readily notching an arrow.

"It's okay, it's not going to hurt me," Link said, signaling for Sebastian to put down Diviso.

"Hey, we're not going to hurt you," he said watching the bug, "What's your name?"

The little ant stopped eating and looked at Link with its big, blue, dark lashed eyes.

"I'm Anita," the ant said with a child-like voice, "I'm sorry I scared you, but I was just looking for some food. I've been lost and my parents are gone."

"How old are you," Link asked concerningly.

"I'm 6," Anita answered quietly.

"Guys, put your weapons down. This is Anita. She's lost and doesn't have any food or her parents. We can't just leave her out here to die, she's only six," Link said picking up the tiny bug and cradling her like a baby while she ate the bread.

"How in the hell do you know all that, Link," said Taz pointing her zapper at Anita.

"She just told me… didn't you guys hear her?" Link asked worryingly.

"All I heard were little chirps," Sebastian said staring at Link.

**Everybody knows know that Link's father is a bug, but since Link is a human, nobody thought that he would be able to speak to bugs without the use of the headband... Review and tell me what you think! **

**SPOILER ALERT: Some Real S*** is about to be thrown down in these next few chapters, so stay tuned! :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Valentine's Past

Eileen

"Well, we'd better get moving," said Valentine scooping up Celeste and swinging her over onto her back.

"But it's almost sunset! We should find some place to make camp, and start our mission in the morning," Eileen strategized, picking up the Ranger bags.

Valentine glanced at the drowsy Celeste, barley hanging onto her back. She hated being wrong.

"Fine," she said reluctantly, "But we need to look for some shelter. We don't know what kind of crazy weather we are in for tonight."

They walked for miles, but the bitter cold night was creeping over them. Cold, blinding winds lashed against their face as they trudged through the dark, rocky desert. Celeste had fallen asleep but her skin was becoming dull and cold. Eileen's joint were beginning to freeze.

"Look Eileen," Valentine shouted through the whistling wind, "I think I see some kind of cave up ahead."

The Rangers wrested with the wind as they made their way into the deep cave. They walked deeper and deeper down into the cave until they were completely away from the cold.

"This must be an abandoned nest of some kind of bug," Valentine said gently lying the sleeping Celeste down on the dirt ground, "We should be safe in here."

She and Eileen sat down wearily. Valentine unzipped her Ranger bag and took out a blanket and wrapped it around Celeste, who snuggled into its warmth.

"We should get a fire going and unfreeze those joints," Valentine said, nudging Eileen.

She walked around the cave and picked up pieces of brushwood and dried leaves. She took a pack of matches out of the emergency kit and struck one, starting the fire.

Valentine leaned against the cold wall of the cave, setting Celeste head on her lap and stroking her hair. Eileen huddled closer to the warm fire, her joints easing up. She looked over to Celeste and Valentine.

"Why doesn't she ever talk?" she asked Valentine quietly.

Valentine started at her blankly, "Because she can't."

It took Eileen by surprise; she just thought Celeste was really shy and quiet.

"How did she lose her voice?"

"I don't know how, but I know she wasn't born this way," said Valentine, caressing Celeste's pale cheek.

Eileen's joint were de-frosted so she went and sat down by Valentine, leaning her head tiredly against the cave wall.

After a long moment of silence, Eileen asked Valentine a question.

"Vallie… why do you hate me?"

The question didn't faze Valentine.

"I don't hate you," she responded calmly, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, that is bull. You've hated me since the moment you first saw me at Ranger Training. And at the cafeteria during lunch break, what was that, huh?" Eileen questioned angrily, her voice bouncing off of the cave walls.

"Shhh you're going to wake Celeste! I don't hate you Eileen, I never did! It's just…"

"Just what, Vallie? What?"

"You remind me too much of her," Valentine shouted at Eileen.

Eileen was shocked. She had been scolded by Valentine, ignored, even cursed at by her, but never yelled at. In fact, she had never heard Valentine's voice come above her usual calm tone.

"Remind you of who," Eileen asked sensitively, not wanting to upset Valentine anymore.

Valentine stared ominously at Eileen with her deep green eyes.

"My sister!"

It took a moment for Eileen to process.

"Wait what? You have a sister?"

"Had," Valentine answered coldly.

"I'm so sorry, Vallie. What happened to her?"

Valentine sighed heavily.

"I know I seem cold and heartless sometimes, but that's only because I've seen things that hopefully you'll never have to see. Years ago when I was about Celeste's age, I lived back on Earth with my family; my mother and father, two older brothers, and my little sister, Larissa. One day, we were eating lunch together, and robots just appeared out of nowhere destroying our home and ripping my parents and brothers to shreds. Luckily, I was able to escape with Larissa, who was only 4 at the time. We ran as fast as we could to find some shelter from the angry robots that had stormed out town. Eventually we found a cave, much like this one, to hide in. For months we were in that cave, only going out to find food or firewood. But soon, Larissa began getting blood infection and she was becoming malnourished. One day, I went out to find some food and left her alone in the cave. When I can back, she was dead," Valentine choked back tears, "She had coughed up so much blood. If I had only been there with her, I could have helped her! She must have been so lonely and scarred. I tried to make her wake up, but she wouldn't. Can you imagine, Eileen, dying alone? Cold and frightened, not knowing where the one person in the world that loves you most is."

Valentine buried her face in her arms and wept.

"Oh, Vallie! It's wasn't your fault," Eileen said wrapping her arms around Valentine, tears forming in her eyes.

"I shouldn't have left her! I shouldn't have left her," Valentine cried loudly, "I was selfish, and she paid the price! It's all my fault… all my fault."

"Vallie, I'm so sorry," Eileen said tears streaming down her cheeks, "What does Larissa have to do with me?"

Valentine looked up at Eileen with blotchy red eyes.

"You're just like her… sweet, kind, caring, and generous. You even look like her a bit. She had your bright blue eyes and pale complexion, and she was beautiful… like you," Valentine admitted wiping tears from her red eyes.

"That's why I'm so mean to you, Eileen. It's not because I hate you, it's because you remind me to much of Larissa. Every time I see you, it's like a reminder of the guilt I feel for what happened to her. The only way I can let go of that guilt is by taking it out on you. And I'm so sorry if I've ever said or done anything to hurt you, it wasn't your fault. That's why I feel so protective and sisterly to Celeste," she said patting the sleeping child's head softly, "It's because I never want what happened to me and Larissa happen to her and Sebastian…."

Valentine cried into Eileen's shoulder.

"I know you see the rough times, hell I see them to

But I ain't seen anyone face them half as well as you

So you gotta get up, gotta get back, get back up…."

Eileen sang to Valentine softly as they both fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13: Human-Hybrid

Link

"So let me get this straight… You all can't understand a word Anita is speaking, yet I can understand it perfectly?" Link questioned, his eyes roaming over every one of the Ranger's faces.

"Not only that Link, but we couldn't understand YOU," Sebastian emphasized, "It was like you were speaking an entirely different language!"

"I spoke a different language? But, I don't understand… how could I speak a different language without realizing it?"

Taz eyes went wide with realization, "It's because you're a human-hybrid!"

"What?"

"You have a human body, Link, but you possess an ability to speak to both humans and bugs! You were born from a human mother but you gained your father's bug-speaking ability! No mere human has ever been able to speak to bugs without the use of our technology."

This was way too much for Link to handle. He had been able to speak to bugs his entire life but he only just now found out.

"Well, what should we do about it?" asked Link holding onto Anita, who was quickly drifting off to sleep.

"Ask the bug…" Taz started.

"Anita!"

"Ask Anita," she said putting emphasis on her name, "if she knows anything about what we are supposed to be looking for. She's wandered all around this planet, so she should know if there's anything suspicious that we should know about."

"Hey Anita," Link said softly looking into her big eyes, "Can you tell me anything that you have come across here on this planet that can be dangerous or destructive?"

Anita had to think for a moment, "There's only one thing, but it's far off in the West."

"That's where Eileen, Valentine and Celeste are," Link cried.

Anita's eyes grew big, "Oh no! There going straight to her!"

"Straight to who, Anita?" Link asked urgently.

"Vixenna!"


	14. Chapter 14: Vixenna

**Just a few things: **

**This Eileen part will actually take up two chapters back to back because there's still so much information that needs to be given.**

**When I wrote Vixenna's part, I imagined her as looking just like Pincer, only bigger, dark pink and with dark eyelashes, and being played by Jaime Lyn Beatty. The voice I describe is supposed to sound like Candy's voice mixed with her Mosquito voice. **

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY! THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT WILL BE SUPER IMPORTANT! :D**

Eileen

The fire had almost completely gone out; only a few red hot coals remained glowing. Eileen was fast asleep lying against the cold cave wall. Celeste was still asleep on Valentine's lap, trembling at the cold winds creeping slowly into the cave. Valentine was awake; she couldn't stay asleep. She kept on replaying the memories of that night in the cave with Larissa. It was too much for her to handle. Suddenly there was a slight sound of moving rocks. Valentine immediately notched a dart arrow in her arm cuff holster, getting ready to flick her arm in the direction of the noise.

"Show yourself," Valentine demanded.

Slowly, a large bug made it's out way from behind the rocks. It was a dark purple cockroach that had big blue eyes, crooked antennas, and wings that had several holes in them. It put its claws up as if to show it meant no harm. Valentine, still holding her arm at the ready, slowly got up and began walking toward the bug.

"I mean you no warm, young Ranger! I have come to take you all to someone that can help you," The cockroach said in a strangely smooth voice.

"Take us to who? Wait, how are you talking to me, and how can I understand you?" Valentine asked suddenly realizing that a bug was talking to her and she could understand it.

The cockroach gestured to the top of its head, where a bright blue headband sat.

"You're using Galactic League Equipment? But, how did you get a hold of it?" Valentine questioned.

"It was left over from Bug and February's Starship. And I figured that something like that would come in handy one day and eventually it did. Now, if you wouldn't mind waking the other two, we must hurry, she doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Valentine wanted to ask who but she decided against it. She went over to Celeste and Eileen to try and wake them up.

"Celeste," Valentine said gently shaking the sleeping child, "Celeste you gotta get up, honey! There's someone here to help us!"

Once Celeste was up, Valentine moved to Eileen, "Wake up, Eileen" she shouted as the robot woke-up with a start.

"Dead God Vallie, what is it?" said Eileen rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"There's a bug here in the cave. It says it will take us to someone that can help us. I don't trust it, but I can't leave you guys alone so you're coming with me to check it out."

It was probably best that Eileen didn't argue. She picked up the half-asleep Celeste and began following Valentine as the cockroach led them even deeper into the cave. Soon they came upon an opening to a tunnel blocked by large rocks. The June bug pushed the rocks aside to reveal a dark tunnel.

"Right this way," the cockroach said gesturing for them to go in first.

Valentine led the way cautiously through the dark tunnel. A smell of rotting flesh and blood was encasing them as they walked in the tunnel. The deeper they went, the stronger the smell got. It was becoming unbearable; Valentine felt like she was going to throw up and the smell was making Eileen nauseous and dizzy. Finally, a light was shining at the end of the tunnel. They walked faster and finally reached it, revealing a huge bug nest. The walls were covered with mucus and slime, the floor coated with different shades of blood, and dead bugs and other things were piled along the walls.

"Hey Vixenna, you've got company," the cockroach called as he scurried off, leaving the Rangers alone.

"I don't like this at all, Vallie," Eileen whispered.

"Neither do I. I think we should go back!"

But before they had time to turn and head back, they were greeted by a strangely familiar face.

"Well, I never thought I would be able to find you, but here you all are! Welcome Eileen, Valentine, and Celeste to my humble abode."

A giant, dark pink scorpion with large claws and a black tipped tail emerged from a corridor in the nest. It had big blue dark lashed eyes and spoke with a high pitched, childish voice.

"Who the hell are you and why did you want to find us?" Valentine questioned, readying her holster.

"Oh, how silly of me! I'm Vixenna. Please have a seat and I will tell you everything you need to know," she said gesturing to a mound of leaves.

The Rangers took a seat as Vixenna began her story.

"I know who all of you are; Valentine, you became a Ranger out of guilt for your poor little sister Larissa's untimely death. Celeste, a young, mute ranger, not much of a fighter, and younger sister to Sebastian. And finally Eileen, daughter of Tootsie and Mega-Girl, a robot that can feel all human emotions, and a new ranger. Interesting that you were all put together,"

"How do you know all of that," Eileen demanded to know.

"Patience Eileen, you will all know soon enough. Now, let's rewind the clocks back years before Pincer ever met Bug and the Starship first crashed on Bug world. Pincer was a bug, if you can call him that, working in the Hive. When the time came for him to be assigned a job, he was assigned "Queen Impregnator." When he first tried to impregnate the Over Queen, the bugs thought it didn't work because they were two different species, but in reality, it actually did work! So, finding no further use for him, the Over Queen reassigned him as "Nourishment". But before he could have been eaten, Pincer split and left the Hive forever, not knowing that he was leaving behind his unborn daughter!"

Eileen clasped her hand over her mouth as Valentine stared terrified at Vixenna.

"Yes, I am Pincer's daughter!"

"But how is that possible?" Valentine asked, her voice quivering.

"Well, eventually when I was born, the Over Queen recognized me as being Pincer's daughter and immediately had me banished from the Hive, leaving me to die out on my own. But luckily, I was saved by a cockroach that had also been banished that took care of me and practically raised me," she said nodding to where the cockroach had scurried off to earlier, "When I was old enough, he told me of what really happened to my father and of the Ranger's that killed him. So for years now, I have been plotting my revenge against the Ranger's. But killing the Ranger's themselves that killed him, no that would be to easy, so I decide to aim for their children. You and Link, Eileen.

"Link! You may have me, Vixenna, but Link is practically on the other side of the planet, completely safe and out of your reach!"

"Oh, I wouldn't consider him safe, Eileen. I have a Ranger on the inside that's leading the rest of the Rangers strait to me.

"Ryder?" Valentine asked accusingly.

Vixenna shook her head no.

"Sebastian!"

Valentine burst into tears.

"You're lying! Sebastian would never help something like you! NEVER!"

"Oh, but my dear Valentine, it is true. She could tell you," said Vixenna gesturing with her giant claw to Celeste.

"What did you do to them?" Valentine demanded fighting back tears.

Vixenna smiled viscously.


	15. Chapter 15: Sebastian's Bargain

Eileen

"Why should I tell you, when he can," she said nodding her head toward the entrance of the nest, revealing Sebastian standing there with Diviso notched and all the Ranger's tied up and gagged.

"Sebastian! Oh my Dead God, what are you doing?" Valentine said getting up quickly and rushing to him, "Sebastian, please don't do this! These are your friends! Snap out of it! Please Sebastian, I love you!"

Valentine sobbed against Sebastian's chest and hugged him trying to bring him back. He just stood there holding onto Diviso, cold and lifeless. He looked deep into the crying eyes of the girl he loved.

"I'm sorry," he whispered painfully to her as he grabbed her arm and led her over to Eileen and Celeste and tied them all together on the floor.

"Well done Sebastian. How did you find your way?" Vixenna asked pleased.

"With the help of this bug," Sebastian said reaching into Link's tied arms and pulling out Anita, "She knew about you nest and helped lead us to it, but of course, she had no idea of this plan."

Sebastian put Anita back in Link's tied arms.

"Set them with the others," Vixenna said gesturing to the tied up Ranger's on the floor.

Sebastian led the group over with the girls and sat them down and ungagged them.

"Sebastian, why would you do this?" Link asked terrified.

"It's not him doing it… IT'S HER," Valentine said yelling at Vixenna, fighting against the ropes that bound her.

"Why Sebastian, why don't you tell them a little story; maybe about how you came to be like this…," Vixenna purred to him.

Sebastian clenched Diviso so tightly, his knuckles turned white.

"Everybody, the story I told of me and Celeste at the drop pod station wasn't true," he painfully began, "Um, when I was younger, about 9, my dad abandoned me and Celeste, who was just a baby at the time, here on Bug World. I wandered around for days only to find dangerous, killer bugs. Eventually, Vixenna found me and Celeste and let us stay in her nest and she took care of us. For her generosity, she wanted something in return from both of us. She stole Celeste's voice that hadn't developed yet, which is why she can talk to us without the use of a headband. I offered her my service in any way possible, so she gave me a mission to train and become a Starship Ranger and to befriend you, Eileen and Link. She knew I would be able to get all of you to trust me."

"Yeah, you played your part well," Eileen spat, "But how were we lucky enough to get assigned this mission if there's nothing here?"

"I hacked into the computer system to have it assign us a mission that didn't even exist, just to get all of us on Bug World," Sebastian shamefully admitted.

"But why? Why would you do all of this? I know that you wouldn't do any of this unless it were forced," Valentine tried to reassure Sebastian.

Vixenna laughed cruelly, "Oh, I did force him to do everything. You see, when he gave me his word that he would become a Starship Ranger, I wanted to make absolutely sure that the job would get done, so I put little Celeste's life on the line," she said gesturing to the child cowering against Eileen, "If he got the job done, she would be free as a bird! If he failed, well I'm sure you could figure it out."

"Sebastian?" Valentine whimpered pitifully, tears streaming down her dirty, bruised face.

"Yes, I did everything that I did to protect my little sister! But believe me, I did not expect it to come to this. I didn't know what Vixenna was planning to do with all of you… I just did it to protect Celeste!"

Sebastian fell to his knees sobbing in front of the Rangers. Valentine wanted nothing more to go and comfort him, but first she had to get out of the ropes tying her hands together behind her back. Trying not to be conspicuous, Valentine managed to flick her arm just enough so one of the darts slid out into her hand. She silently began working, slowly cutting away at the fibers of the rope. Finally, she felt the ropes drop from her wrist. Not waiting any longer, Valentine jumped up to everybody's surprise and sprinted straight for Sebastian. Before she could reach him, as quick as a whip, Vixenna's large black tipped tail darted straight for Sebastian, puncturing him square in the chest. He fell over onto his back, black liquid gushing from the wound, staining his Ranger shirt.

"SEBASTIAN, NO" Valentine shrieked, changing course and charging strait for Vixenna.


	16. Chapter 16: The Final Showdown

Link

Link watched in horror as Valentine advanced on Vixenna. He didn't want to see what was going to happen. He turned his head away and spotted on the ground where Valentine was sitting her arrow dart. Very slowly, he scooted himself over to the dart and picked it up with his tied hands. He cut away at the fibers, trying to block out Valentine's screaming and Vixenna's cruel laughter. Once he felt the ropes drop from his wrist, he bent over and whispered into Eileen's ear, "I loose! I'm gonna cut you free. Stay quiet!"

Eileen didn't argue as Link went to work at cutting the rough ropes. The ropes snapped from her wrist. Eileen and Link froze as Vixenna turned away from her fight with Valentine to see the two free Rangers.

"NO," Vixenna shrieked, knocking Valentine roughly against the wall with her tail and advancing toward the Rangers.

"Stay here and cut the other's free," Link said, slipping the arrow dart in Eileen's cold hand and pulling her in for an unexpected kiss, "I love you!"

Eileen looked at him deeply, "I know. Now go!"

Link smiled. He got up and ran to Sebastian's side, grabbing Diviso and slung the quiver of arrows over his shoulder, "You gotta make it, buddy!"

"Don't worry about me," Sebastian whispered, covering his blackened wound with his hand, "Just kill her!"

Link nodded and ran straight for Vixenna, notching a silver arrow and shooting it straight in between Vixenna's eyes. Vixenna shrieked as black liquid gushed from the shot in her head, but like a bee sting, the arrow only made her angrier. She pulled the arrow out of her forehead with her giant claw and hurled for Link, her tail stabbing the ground. Link rolled out of the way of her tail behind her and drew another arrow and shot it straight through the first wound; Vixenna's back distorted, bending backwards in pain as she shrieked, her black tipped tail stabbing the ground over and over again. These arrows wouldn't kill her, but they certainly pissed her off. Link ran over to help Valentine, who had been struggling to get up after her blow to the wall.

"Are you alright, Vallie?" Link asked her as he helped her get up.

"I'm fine," she said, immediately running for the injured scorpion.

Valentine flicked her arm at Vixenna's side; arrow darts flung out and lined her ribs. Vixenna screamed and let out a high pitched wail, like some kind of siren. All of the Rangers, tied or not, froze as what seemed like millions of dog-sized spiders crawling from every corridor of the cave. Celeste screamed and Vixenna laughed coldly.

"My little friends are very hungry. I think you all will have to do," she snarled, looking at the Rangers.

The large spiders skittered toward the partly tied up Rangers. Eileen had already untied Ryder, Celeste, and Percy, and was quickly working on Taz.

"Alright Idiotas, new mission; kill these damn bugs," The Commander said as she was unbound.

The Rangers picked up heavy rocks and began smashing the large spiders all around them.

"No, don't waste time trying to kill them! Just crush their legs so they can't move; killing them takes up too much time," Ryder yelled over the spiders dying shrieks.

The Rangers did as they were told.

Eileen looked over to where Link and Valentine were battling Vixenna. Arrow after arrow they shot at Vixenna, but none of it was enough to finish her. She looked down at her waist where her sheath was. The Red Tinted Dagger! Valentine had said that it was poisoned, maybe it could kill Vixenna.

Eileen fought her way through the spiders pouring in from the corridors. She gestured to Valentine and Link to get back as she stood in front of the bloody scorpion, tired from fighting the Rangers. She slowly unsheathed the dagger. The moment Vixenna got a glimpse of the red tint, she cowered into the corner of her nest, shrieking in fear.

"This is like Medusa to you, isn't it?" Eileen asked calmly as she slowly advanced, knife at the ready, on the scorpion, "Why does this scare you so much? It's just a little dagger."

"T-that knife is filled with my venom," Vixenna confessed, still cowering from it.

It took a moment for Eileen to realize, "This is the only thing that can kill you!"

Vixenna screamed angrily. Her tail flung roughly against Eileen and sent her flying against the wall, causing her to drop the dagger.

The Rangers were still fighting against the spiders as Celeste crawled against the wall silently toward Vixenna.

Valentine flung her arm constantly at Vixenna; her dart arrows littered her exoskeleton. Link continued to shoot the silver arrows in Vixenna's weak points; her legs, head, and tail were gushing black blood.

Suddenly, Vixenna let out a bone-chilling shriek. Her body distorted itself, her tail flailing uncontrollably. She fell to the ground, rolling in pain, to reveal Celeste standing terrified with the Red Tinted dagger in her hand dripping black blood. Vixenna screamed out inhuman noises. The spiders fled and retreated back into the corridors at the sound of their master's pain

"You wretched child," Vixenna screamed at Celeste.

Eileen and the other Rangers walked over to the dying scorpion, "Five minutes of torture," she whispered quietly.

The scorpion cried out, rocking on the dirt floor with agony. Her giant claws twisted out of shape, like they were being broken, her black tipped tail repeatedly stabbed at the ground trying to find prey to kill.

Valentine could bear to watch or hear the creature suffer anymore. She grabbed Diviso out of Eileen's hand and pulled a single arrow out of the quiver. She slowly approached Vixenna notching the arrow.

"The final blow," she said releasing the arrow straight into Vixenna's stab wound.

Vixenna released a final scream then was completely silent and still.

Valentine, Celeste, and the other Rangers ran and gathered around Sebastian.

"Hey sweetheart," Sebastian moaned, hardly able to speak, "Is it done?"

Valentine gripped his hands and held them to her face, "Yes, it's done. Vixenna's gone for good!"

"Good," he whispered, "I want you to know that I'm so sorry for everything that I've done; and that I love you, Vallie! Please take care of Celeste!"

Valentine nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks. She pulled in Sebastian for a last kiss. Tears formed in Taz's eyes; this was how it ended for her and Up.

"Celeste, honey?" Sebastian said grabbing his sister's hand and pulling her closer to him, "I love you so much and I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you!"

Celeste hugged her brother tightly as warm tears of forgiveness rolled down her face.

"Celeste…."

Sebastian grew cold; his body went limp in his sister's grasp. She slowly lowered his head on the dirt floor; his eyes were still open but they were distant, cold, and lifeless. Valentine leaned down and kissed him on the forehead as she slowly closed his eyes. The Ranger's hung their heads with sorrow. Link comforted Eileen who was weeping in his shoulder. Valentine cradled Celeste and stoked her hair as she cried for her brother.

"It was an honor and a privilege being your Commander," Taz said looking down at the cold, lifeless body of Sebastian, "You were a hero in the end!"


	17. Chapter 17: The Burial

"Where am I going to live? Who is going to take care of me?" Celeste sobbed into Valentine's chest.

"I will," Valentine answered, her mind already made up. She hugged Celeste closer to her as she rocked her like a baby.

Percy was quietly talking to the crying Taz trying to console her as Ryder held her in his arms, stroking her back.

Link looked down at Eileen who was crying silently on his shoulder. He pulled her face in for a kiss, showing that he was here for her. She gripped Link's hair passionately and angrily. She wanted to feel completely in love with him at that moment but she was filled with so much anger and sadness over what a had happened that she just couldn't. She broke off the kiss and Link stroked her platinum hair as she continued to cry on his shoulder.

Anita crawled over to Link and hugged his leg. Link picked her up.

"Anita… you're going to come home and live with me. You're my little sister now, and I'm going to take care of you," he said hugging his new sister.

"What are we going to do about Sebastian?" Valentine asked thru tears.

Taz, finally collected, stood up, "We are going to give him a proper burial. Everybody, grab the blankets that were in your Ranger bags. We're going to make a shroud for him."

Everybody did as they were told and grabbed their blankets from their Ranger bags at the entrance of the cave. They wrapped Sebastian's lifeless body in all the different quilts.

"Now we will always be with you, Sebastian," Celeste said as she wrapped the final blanket around her big brother.

The Ranger boys went to work at digging Sebastian's grave, using any sharp tools that they could find in their bags. The girls went to work at find things to decorate Sebastian's shroud like plants, flowers, and colorful rocks. Eileen search around and found his bow and quiver laying on the ground. She took one of the silver arrows out of the remaining in the quiver and placed it on top of the shroud.

After several hours of working, the grave was finally ready. The men lowered the fallen hero into the grave slowly as the girls watched sorrowfully.

"Sebastian, you were an amazing Ranger and brother to Celeste, and that is what we will remember you by," Taz said as she looked down at the shrouded body, "Celeste, do you want to say something sweetie?"

"I love you, Sebastian. I miss you already," Celeste choked out pitifully, gripping onto Valentine.

"Sebastian, please take care my sister up there. I love you," Valentine looked at Link with tear filled eyes, signaling his turn.

"Sebastian, you were one of the bravest guys I'd ever met. I'm proud that you did everything for your sister, because I would have done the same," he said looking down at Anita and then at Eileen, "Rest in peace, buddy."

"The sky has lost a star," was all Eileen could choke out before completely breaking down into tears.


End file.
